


untitled

by mini_rini



Series: born to baby [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon, Crack, Gen, lmao don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_rini/pseuds/mini_rini
Summary: Eunkwang wakes up to the distinctive sound of Ilhoon screaming.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> cranked this out in half an hour, tried to expand it into a full-fledged fic and failed miserably
> 
> i hope you enjoy anyway???

Eunkwang wakes up to the distinctive sound of Ilhoon screaming. As he rolls over, his bones creak protestingly and he groans. 5 years after debut and he’s already feeling like more than ten years have passed. Sitting up gingerly, he puts his voice projection classes to good use and yells into the front room.

“Ilhoon! What’s going on?”

The screaming stops. In the ensuing silence, Eunkwang hears the pitter patter of footsteps running towards his bedroom. He has a moment of panic, wondering if Ilhoon had gotten a girl pregnant and had had the kid delivered to their doorstep this morning, and winces inwardly, thinking about the media storm that would generate.

His thoughts are interrupted by someone pushing the bedroom door open too hard, causing it to bounce off the wall with a hard thud followed by a muffled, “Oopsie.”

It’s still too dark for Eunkwang to see anything clearly, but he knows for sure that that voice does not belong to one of his members. Grumbling, he makes to get out of bed, but a small warm body crashing into him propels him right back into his soft haven of comfort.

“Eunkwang-hyung!” The small body whines. “Ilhoonie-hyung was being mean to me!”

Eunkwang gasps, not because he’s just had a revelation about the identity of the small intruder, but because said small intruder has just planted an equally tiny foot into the vicinity of his bladder, which has just announced that it is close to bursting.

“Wh-who are you?” Eunkwang asks, holding the little boy gingerly about the waist to prevent him from falling backwards…. and gets a biff on the nose for his trouble.

“I’m Sungjae,” the boy screeches into his ear. “Hyung, why didn’t you recognise me?! I’m, I’m… off-- offended!” he says, stumbling through the unfamiliar word.

Eunkwang’s panic has yet to set in. He turns the little boy around to face him and sees that yes, the kid currently in his arms looks uncannily like how their maknae did when he was younger, and then the enormity of the situation crashes into Eunkwang.

Ilhoon’s shadow appears in the doorway, and Eunkwang sighs in relief. “Ilhoon! Help m-”

Whatever he was going to say is cut off by tiny Sungjae farting loudly, squealing in delight at the smell and then fanning the cloud of noxious gas closer to Eunkwang so he can also take a whiff of it.

Eunkwang hates his life.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
